


Red Reign

by deepbluefantasy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Steve gone MIA at the beginning but not really so, Time Travel, Tony has to bring him back from time
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluefantasy/pseuds/deepbluefantasy
Summary: 超级哨兵，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯上尉在一个搜捕行动中失踪。三个月后，他的绑定向导，神盾局顶级技术顾问，钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克仍然拒绝相信史蒂夫可能已经死亡的事实。而巧的是，就在此时，史蒂夫消失的地点附近，一部奇怪的老式手机悄然出现……





	1. 序章：2019

**Author's Note:**

> 设定及大纲
> 
> 哨兵向导AU！
> 
> 哨兵！史蒂夫（精神体：美洲拟狮） x 向导！托尼 （精神体：雕鸮）
> 
> 基础设定如下（对这个AU有大概了解的可以略过）
> 
> 哨兵：拥有超强五感和体能，但因此也容易感官过载而失控，需要依靠向导或者向导素调节。
> 
> 向导：拥有感知和控制他人情绪、五感的能力，可以调节哨兵的感官，配合哨兵作战。
> 
> *除了常规的觉醒、链接、结合热、绑定等之外的二设会在每章后注明。
> 
> *作者脑洞大，情节随时有可能跑偏。缘更，跳坑慎重。不喜点叉。
> 
> *除了mcu里出现过的人物外还会涉及漫画人物，但是懒得作注了，大家自己百度一下吧

Lagos, Nigeria, Present Day.

 

店门被人推开 带起的铃声惊醒了在吧台上打盹的杰克·门罗。来人的身影逆着光，只能勉强辨认出是两个男人的轮廓，其中一个高大健壮，另一个略矮一些，但并不瘦弱。他叹了口气，揉了揉有些泛红的眉心，不情不愿地起了身。

“ 您要点什——？ ” 杰克突然顿住了。

“ 罗根。里克。 ”

“ 门罗。 ”

杰克把擦好的玻璃杯倒扣着放到了被称为罗根的男人面前。后者斜睨了一眼杯底， “98年意大利的货。不错，有品位。 ”

“ 我还有98年的威士忌。配它正好。 ”

“ 不错，正好。 ” 旁边一直没说话的栗色头发男人突然接了一句。

“ 可惜，今天是喝不到了。 ” 他紧接着补充道。

杰克挑了挑眉。“是的，今 天 打 烊 了。”他一字一顿地说，死死地盯着面前的这两个男人，试图从他们毫无表情的脸上寻出些许奇怪的端倪。

半分钟后他放弃了。 “ 我去关门。 ” 他早该知道，凡是他们这种人来到他的酒吧就没什么好事。

上一次这一伙人出现在他的酒吧里是什么时候？半年，一个月，不，两个星期前？杰克故意拖了一些时间，放慢关灯关门的速度，好梳理一下自己混乱的记忆。从他被神盾注射向导血清改造成向导之后已经过去了很长一段时间，具体有多少年杰克自己也说不清。刚开始的时候，新获得的向导能力确实让他的思维和精神能力得到了极大提高，那段时间的记忆也相对清晰，但是没过多久，他的大脑就因强行承受过多信息而受到了不可修复的破坏。在那之后，他的意识和记忆就会时不时陷入混乱。清醒的时候他仍然能记起之前出过的每一次任务的细节，而混沌的时候 …… 他的大脑会出现一段时期的空白，等他再次回过神来可能一两个月已经过去了。毕竟不是自然觉醒的向导，他嘲笑自己，会有这样的副作用也是意料之中。不管怎么说，神盾待不下去，治疗也没有意义，负责善后的人员就帮助他在拉各斯市区开了这间小酒馆，让他至少能勉强像普通人一样生活。

即便如此，当那一伙人找上他时，杰克就意识到他的清净日子算是结束了。两周前如此，今天也是这样。下午才过了一半就让他打烊，即使是在经济不景气的拉各斯也未免太过引人注目。但是他别无选择。杰克叹了今天的第二口气。他拉下了最后一个电源，在关上卷帘门之前探出头去看了看。他的酒吧所在的这条街本来就偏僻，今天更是几乎没有什么人，只有远处的一条流浪狗在拱着一个半倒的垃圾箱，夏日猖獗的蚊子在附近嗡嗡地叫着。杰克落了门，转身向吧台走去。

等等。

有哪里不对。

他刚才是说了 “ 一伙 ” 吗？可是很明显，现在店里只有两个男人，很难称得上是 “ 一伙 ” 。

到底是哪里不对？

他在离吧台还有几步远的地方停住了。罗根的精神体已经被其主人放了出来，偌大的一只北极狼就趴在吧台上，在罗根的雪茄烟雾中舒服地直哼哼。他看到一旁的里克明显不赞同地皱了皱眉。

杰克非常确定他以前并没有见过罗根的精神体。而像罗根这样一个从不会收敛自己哨兵信息素，恨不得天天带着那股浓郁的古巴雪茄味儿招摇过市的人，会把自己的精神体收起来的原因只有一个 —— 那就是，那就是 …… 杰克拼命回想着自己作为向导出任务那几年所积攒下来的有关知识。

那就是 —— 杰克之前见到罗根的时候，他的身边还有另一个、更加强大的哨兵。

所以这就是了。

这两个人进门以来杰克就觉得有哪里不对劲。如今想来，他只恨他那该死的混乱的记忆，让他没有第一时间意识到这个答案。这简直再显而易见不过了，不是吗？两周之前罗根和里克来到他的酒吧时，他们 **不仅仅** 是两个人。一定还有至少另外一个、更加强大的哨兵的存在。

还有，还有 …… 杰克的头部突然传来一阵剧痛。在失去意识之前，他恍惚间看到了一个金发的大块头，就在现在罗根坐着的那个位置 ……

“ 杰克！杰克！你还好吗？ ”

仿佛只过了短暂的几秒，杰克发现自己躺在地上醒来。面前是里克略显焦急的脸。 “ 呃，我还好 ——”

“ 又是老毛病？ ”

“…… 嗯。 ” 其实杰克知道这次和之前自己陷入意识混乱的状况有点不太一样，但是他并不打算现在解释。重要的是，他得弄清楚目前的情况。

杰克从地上爬起来的时候里克试图上前扶他一把，他摆摆手表示自己没事。 “ 没什么大不了的，里克，别紧张，我已经习惯了。 ”

罗根若有所思地凝视着他。他会不会已经发现了什么？

算了，杰克把这个疑问从自己脑子里挥去，现在他没空管这个。

“ 跟我来。 ” 他说着，把酒柜上的一瓶98年的尊尼获加威士忌挪了个位置。地上的一块瓷砖往后缩开，渐渐漏出一扇金属制的活板暗门。

杰克率先走了下去。

“ 说吧，什么事。 ” 杰克按下地下室的电源，转过头看着跟在他身后一块下来的那两个哨兵。

“ 是队长。 ”

“ 我们失去了他。 ”

杰克的大脑轰地一下炸开了。

有一阵子谁都没有说话。三人粗重的呼吸声在安静的地下室里显得尤为刺耳。

过了一会儿杰克还是没回应。里克似乎以为他又犯了失忆的毛病，解释道， “ 史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长。我想这个你总该还记得。他几乎可以算是全世界最有名的哨兵了。 ”

杰克咽了口口水，似乎还在有些困难地消化着这个信息。这么说来，他觉得不对劲的地方，那个本该存在的强大哨兵，就是 ……

“ 事实上，你两周前刚刚见过他。 ” 里克继续说。 “ 我们。我和罗根，还有山姆和巴恩斯，嗯，另外两个哨兵，跟着队长一起来过这里。 ”

现在杰克全想起来了。

“Red Reign 。 ” 他干巴巴地说道。

“ 是的。 Red Reign 。 ” 里克向罗根挑了挑眉。杰克感到后者犀利的眼神又回到了他的身上。

“ 你们在找 …… 等我想想 …… 你们是在找布洛克·朗姆洛。 ”

“ 没错，或者说，交叉骨。 ”

杰克继续顺着他以前在神盾局的工作经历回想。 “ 可是交叉骨现在并不在神盾局的通缉名单里。你们没有证据 ——”

“ 对，我们没有，所以这就是为什么我们该死地只能通过Red Reign——” 罗根愤愤地插话，随即又被里克打断，后者给了他一个警告的眼神。

“ 队长只能组织自己能信任的、私人的力量。 ”

“ 而且不能有向导。 ”

“ 而且不能有向导，没错，就是这样。 ”

“ 嘿，别这么看着我，对于 Red Reign ，虽然我的权限也不高，但我还是比那些只听说过这个名字的神盾新兵蛋子们要知道得多那么一点的。 ” 看着面前这两个人似乎因为不得不向杰克透露出这一部分信息而略微紧张，杰克只好赶紧解释道。

“ 所以到底发生了什么？呃，我是说，队长和这次行动，和 Red Reign 不能有向导的规定有什么关系？ ”

“ 关系恰恰就在这里。你还不明白吗，小子？队长遭遇了精神思维层面的暗算，而对方恰恰是算准了我们这边没有一个向导可以和他抗衡才下手的。我们被坑了。 ”

事到如今杰克仍然不敢相信。 “ 如果你说的是真的，那么队长这么会 —— ？等等，我怎么知道你说的 **就是** 真的？ ”

“Fuck.”罗根一把扔掉了他的雪茄烟头，用脚恶狠狠地踩了几下。 “ 因为队长自从一个星期前说要出去单独调查以后就再也没有回来过。联络器也不通。我们跟着残留的信息素也找不到他。他失踪了，就是这样。 ”

 

他们是在史蒂夫走了三天之后才意识到情况不对劲的。当时他们仍然埋伏在拉各斯当地警局附近的一个破旧的旅店里，按照史蒂夫临走之前的指示继续监视着交叉骨一行人在警局附近的行动。史蒂夫走之前说找了另一个重要的线索，说是要到尼日利亚的另一个城市去查看一下，既然如此，他们也没期望着他能很快回来。但是三天之后，史蒂夫仍然不见踪影，即使是他们之中向来最老练的罗根都有些坐不住了。

“ 我们得去找他。 ” 巴基最后说。

罗根放出了他的精神体，训练有素的巨狼顺着史蒂夫的信息素一路探去，在绕了好几圈之后最终停在了尼日利亚最高法院门前的台阶上。

史蒂夫根本就没出拉各斯。

众人心里都不由得打起了鼓。这到底是怎么回事？史蒂夫没像他说的那样去另外一个城市，但现在显然他也不在这里，这就意味着 ——

他们从彼此的眼神里都读出了最坏的可能性。

不，但是还不能确定。史蒂夫是本世纪以来最强大的人类哨兵，没人能做到悄无声息地把他带走。可是光看现场，似乎也没有搏斗和反抗的痕迹。

等等。

罗根的北极狼似乎又嗅到了新的东西。巴基和山姆疑惑地看着巨狼绕来绕去，这儿停一下，那儿停一下，似乎是在确定些什么。

过了很久，罗根终于开口。 “Wolf告诉我说，虽然量小到几乎无法察觉，但是这里还有另一个人的信息素。 ”

“ 另一个、向导的、信息素。 ”

 

杰克还没听完就知道他们的来意了。

“ 你们不擅长分析这种信息。所以你们就来找我了。尼日利亚唯一一个你们认识的、登记在册的、前 -‘ 向导 ’” 。

“…… 是的。 ”

“ 我们知道你的情况，杰克。但是我们需要你的帮助。只有你了。 ” 里克略带歉意地表示。

“……”

“ 那山姆和巴基呢？他们俩去哪了？ ”

“ 他们飞回去找斯塔克了。 ”

杰克觉得自己似乎在哪里听到过这个名字，但他的记忆再一次辜负了他。

“ 托尼·斯塔克。 ” 里克心领神会地补充道。 “ 队长的绑定向导。 ”

 

与此同时，地球的另一边。纽约，斯塔克大厦顶楼。

“ 什么？！ ” 站在落地窗前的小胡子男人满脸震惊，在他面前的地上是碎了一地的、原先装满了蔬菜汁的玻璃杯。

“ 你们来告诉我什么？ ” 他嗓音颤抖地又问了一遍。仿佛期待着对面两个面色凝重的人能否定他。

“…… 呃，我很抱歉，斯塔克。 ” 最终还是站在右边的机械臂男人开了口。 “ 我想 …… 我们认为 …… 史蒂夫在任务中失踪了。 ”

TBC.


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尼/佩帕提及

New York, 2008.  
  
十一年前。  
托尼·斯塔克，亿万富翁，天才，花花公子，钢铁侠——以及，国际哨兵向导框架同盟下评级A+的向导。哦对了，最后这个身份，全世界知道的人不超过五个。  
托尼本人在十五岁那年觉醒，按照规定他应该立刻到美国国家哨兵向导安全局登记注册并接受训练，但是托尼不想要那样。不能掌控自己人生的感觉实在太糟了。更何况，作为一个稀缺的向导，未结合的他在当时的政治环境下肯定会很快被“安排”和某一位哨兵结合，将自己的下半生和一个完全的陌生人绑定起来——不，不行，托尼光是想想都觉得不寒而栗。因此，在霍华德的帮助下，托尼瞒下了自己的向导身份。这其实也并不困难，感谢上帝他没有觉醒成为一个哨兵——论起自控能力向导还是要比哨兵强上不少，只要他平时注意不释放自己的精神触角，那么他和一个普通人其实也没什么差别。哦，还有信息素，但是那玩意儿反正可以用各种香水、面霜、洗头膏、护脚霜等等等等和气味抑制剂掩盖，不遇上哨兵的话谁也分辨不出来到底是人造香氛还是真的信息素，更何况哨兵也不是那种天天能在大街上遇到的物种，所以，没错，托尼从未担心过自己会在隐瞒向导身份上遇到困难。不，对于一个斯塔克来说，困难存在的唯一意义就是被解决。  
说回这五个人，除了托尼之外，很长一段时间内只有霍华德、玛丽娅、罗迪和佩帕知道他的“小秘密”。后来霍华德和玛丽亚死了，这个数字也就变成了三。但现在，因为一系列突发事件，这个数字又继续回到了五。而替补霍华德和玛丽亚位置的那两位，此时此刻就坐在托尼面前。  
  
托尼在全息景象前踱了几圈。画面上重复播放着近半年来世界各地出现的超能力者的影像：一个愤怒的绿色大块头在雨夜中奔跑，一个举着锤子的莎剧演员和暴怒的机器人在新泽西州的小镇上大打出手，当然，还有托尼自己，或者说，钢铁侠：第一个画面是他在阿富汗受到导弹爆炸袭击的画面。然后是他从山洞里逃出来，勉强突出重围，飞到沙漠里的卫星影像。最后是记者招待会。“我是钢铁侠。”镜头中的托尼玩世不恭，神采飞扬地说。  
最终他在房间中央的桌子面前停下。桌上有一份报告，托尼记得六个月前自己在马里布也看过同样的东西。而把这东西交给他的，同样也是现在面前这个戴着眼罩、满脸都写着不好惹的男人。他当时是怎么回答的来着？哦，是的，他毫不犹豫地拒绝了他。不过现在……托尼得承认，他的想法可能有了那么一丁点的改变。  
他伸手去拿那份《复仇者计划提案》。半道上却被一只手拦住了。托尼疑惑地抬起头。  
“我不认为我现在想要你看这个。”神盾局局长尼克·弗瑞以一种不容置疑的语气说道。  
“我们怀疑你现在是否还有资格参与到这个计划中来。”  
“而这个——”，他说这拿起了另一份资料。“这个是罗曼诺夫探员对你的评估报告。念出来吧。”  
托尼不置可否地挑了挑眉。他翻开第一页。  
[性格总括：斯塔克先生常有不受控制的行为]  
“——嘿，我得说，那是上周才开始的。”  
[且有自毁倾向]  
“我当时快要死了，你们还能期待些什么？”  
弗瑞依旧面无表情。  
“呃……我是说，拜托，我们不都是这样吗？”他看向一旁的娜塔莎，企图向她证实这一点。而后者却仿佛铁了心不往他那个方向看。  
[教科书一般的……自恋狂？]  
“……好吧，这个我同意。”  
他继续着。  
“哦，重点终于来了——复仇者提案招募评估：钢铁侠，通过。”  
托尼啪地一声合上了文件夹。  
“我还得考虑一下。”  
弗瑞没有给他正面的回答。“继续读下去。”  
“托尼·斯塔克，不……不推荐？”  
……  
……  
“这讲不通。你们怎么能认可我，又不认可 **我** 呢？”托尼觉得这群人简直不可理喻。真是，本来他对这个提案都有所改观，现在反倒是他们不同意他入伙了？这什么逻辑？  
带着点不服气，他连珠炮似的说道，“听着，我换了一个反应堆，我的公司蒸蒸日上，我决定好好和佩帕过日子，我们目前……嗯，关系……很……稳定？”弗瑞一直盯着他，托尼感觉自己舌头有点打结。  
“托尼。”一直沉默着的娜塔莎终于说话了。“你漏了很重要的一点。”她向托尼扬了扬眉。  
好吧。果然是那个。  
钯中毒的时候弗瑞找上了他，而性感的红发秘书也从那时变成了神盾局的女特工。老实说，以这两个人的精明程度，托尼并不抱什么希望自己可以在他们面前继续瞒住向导的身份。好在，托尼也有理由相信他们不是那种会把这件事拿去大张旗鼓地宣传的人。  
托尼有些无奈地揉了揉眉心。“如果你是指我还是一个向导这件事的话，我认为，我有理由——”  
“我们当然知道你有理由不去登记。”娜塔莎打断了他。“问题不在于这一点。”  
“问题在于，”弗瑞接着说，“复仇者计划是神盾主导没错，但是也需要和国家安全局通气。而为了让他们赶紧闭嘴——”  
“复仇者只计划招募已经结合过的哨兵和向导，如果有的话。”娜塔莎短促而直接地总结道。  
“而你，显然不符合我们的标准。”  
托尼忍不住发出了一声轻笑。  
“不是，等等，我没听错吧？这是什么老掉牙的上个世纪剧情？现在未结合的哨兵向导这么多，也不见得安全局都去一个一个帮他们解决终生大事啊？”  
“那是因为他们暂时还不需要上战场，托尼。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼。“相信我，如果那一刻真的来临，他们肯定会被强制结合的，安全局会保证这一切。毕竟，让未经结合的向导或者哨兵单打独斗风险太大了，政府可承受不起。”  
弗瑞站起身，一步跨到托尼这边，倚在桌子上居高临下地对他说。“而复仇者们的任务会有多危险，我想你自己心中有数。所以，除非你去跟一个哨兵结合，否则我们眼下只能聘你为顾问。”  
托尼气笑了。“哦，拜托，”他尖刻地指出，“你们可付不起我的工资。”  
他顺手拿起挂在椅背上的西装外套，转身准备离开。  
“哦对了，友情提醒一下，”快要走到门口时，托尼轻描淡写地来了一句。“关于安全局，我想他们一定不知道你们暗中还有一个专门招募未结合哨兵，让他们去干一些见不得人的危险任务的组织吧。”  
下一秒，寡妇蛰就从托尼耳边飞过，封住了房门。  
“嘿，娜塔莎，”托尼施施然转过身，“别那么不友好嘛，我可是你们的朋友。”  
托尼发现弗瑞和娜塔莎都换上了一副更加严肃和戒备的面孔。这更加证实了他的猜测。没错，其实他没有完全突破神盾局内网最后的那道密钥，但是以他已经获得了的资料来推断，这样的一个组织的存在有很大可能就是神盾埋得最深的秘密之一。  
弗瑞冷冷地盯着他。“你是怎么知道的。”  
空气中凝滞的紧张气氛倒是一点儿也没影响到托尼。“自从上次你来马里布拜访过我以后，我就对你们进行了一番调查。嗯，那句话怎么说来着？搞清楚谁在和我作对固然重要，但同时，我也想要知道我都在和些什么人合作，不是吗？哦，拜托，弗瑞，我是个商人，你得理解我。”  
面前两人的脸色似乎仍未有所缓和。  
“哦对了，我得说，你们的防火墙真是糟透了。”  
一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“Red Reign。”弗瑞干巴巴地说道。  
见托尼毫无反应，娜塔莎暗道不妙，被摆了一道，但是事到如今也只有全盘托出了。  
“那个组织叫Red Reign。一开始是为了收留那些二战后失去向导的哨兵们成立的。你知道，二战的战场上有很多结合的哨兵和向导，既有士兵，也有特工。伤亡不可避免，而失去向导的哨兵就像是行走的定时炸弹，所以政府就拜托后来成立的神盾局暂时将他们弄在一起监视起来，最好再研究出解决的办法。哦对了，你的父亲，霍华德·斯塔克，也在Red Reign研究技术顾问的名单中。”  
“让我想想，”托尼觉得自己已经可以猜到结局了，“后来你们不仅没有研究出解决方案，还发现这些哨兵们有着某种可以被利用的、和普通结合哨兵不一样的特质？”  
“……是的。”弗瑞从齿缝里恶狠狠地挤出几个字。“他们不稳定，是的，但比普通的哨兵更强。”  
“所以你们就保留了这个组织？老实说，这可真不人道。”  
“其实定期也会有向导给他们做一些简单的疏导工作，不需要结合的那种……”娜塔莎在一旁补充了一句。  
“说到这个，”弗瑞眼里突然精光一现。“我现在突然改主意， 不聘你为顾问了。让你接手Red Reign哨兵们定期的精神疏导工作可能更好，你觉得怎么样，斯塔克？”  
“反正你就把这当做是向导训练的一部分。我想之前还没有人教过你要怎么做吧？”  
托尼不可置信地睁大了眼。弗瑞这是……在威胁他？就因为他突破了他们的防火墙？  
对方倒是似乎对他的这个反应很满意。  
“当然，你也可以拒绝。但是条件是你必须找个哨兵结合，然后加入复仇者。”  
“事实上，我恰好认识一个合适的人选。如果可以的话，你们下周就可以见个面。”  
托尼紧张地咽了口口水。拜托，千万不要是绿色大块头，嗯，再仔细一想，莎剧演员也不行。  
“呃……他是……他是谁？”  
“你到时候过来不就知道了吗？”娜塔莎临走前对他眨了眨眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些解释：  
> -关于时间线的bug，我知道复联1是2012年的事，但是如果按照虫归的时间线（内战2016后几个月）往前推八年的话是2008。这里选择跟随虫归的时间线，勉强理解一下就是钢一钢二雷一队一和复一都挤在一年发生了orz  
> -从这一章起采取一章过去，一章现在的交叉叙述方式  
> -可能有些人会觉得托尼完全可以不答应局长提供的任何一个工作，但是别忘了局长手里还握着托尼向导身份的秘密，如果托尼不答应很可能安全局就要知道托尼是没登记的向导了。托尼黑了神盾的网本来也是有意让自己在谈判中取得上风，但是姜还是老的辣，局长反过来利用这个局面把托尼带进了复仇者的大坑。总之，为了让盾铁见面局长真是煞费苦心，请大家为他鼓掌。  
> -没错马上就可以见到大盾了哈哈哈哈哈就是喜闻乐见的包办婚姻梗（我终于写出来了）
> 
> 二设：  
> -已经结合的哨兵和向导，在一方死亡的情况下，哨兵的“戒断反应”会严重得多，与之相比，向导只需要几个月的时间就可以恢复到可以正常生活工作的状态。

**Author's Note:**

> 二设：  
> -普通人可以通过注射向导或者哨兵血清被改造成向导或者哨兵。但是只有极少数人能逃过其严峻副作用的影响，因此这项实验也被严格限定在神盾以及军方应用中，并未进行社会性推广。  
> -哨兵之间虽然能够基本和睦相处，但是因为精神体是更高一阶级或者说是更接近于本性的造物，所以倾向于一见面就互相厮杀。为了避免这种情况，在一个队伍之中，如果缺乏向导的话，通常只有最强大的那个哨兵会把精神体放出。


End file.
